Sonic the Hedgehog Respect Thread (Main Series)
"What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?, born 23 June) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Note: Mania Classic Sonic = Generations Classic Sonic. The Past version of Sonic had been turned into an alternative reality version of Sonic due to the Time Eater changing the past. So the feats can still be scaled still. The rest of his feats are in this document. This page is continuing it. His physical abilities and other powers improve by every second since the events of Forces implying that what ever feats he has done in the past he is far superior to it now. STRENGTH: *Pierce through a giant size boulder with a spin attack and destroys the rest with his foot *Destroys a Military Helicopter with a tackle *Rips off a piece of metal from a Military Helicopter with his bare hands *Wind up Punch can send someone flying *Sweep Kicks can send people flying *Clapping his hands on a fighter knocks them out for a brief second *Destroys numerous boulders simultaneously with a single spin attack *Carries both Tails and Knuckles simultaneously without slowing down *Damages the Ghost Babylon with an uppercut punch *Destroys the Death Egg Robot's finger with a Spin Dash *Knocks away Johnny with a Tackle *Breaks out of a Giant's grip *Breaks through defense systems that are too strong for a normal person *Shatters a Window with a single kick *Destroys a block of ice with a single kick *Sends a Motobug flying with a single kick *Sends a Badnik flying with a single kick *Sends another badnik flying with a single kick *Sends a Grasshopper bot flying with a single kick *Sends another Grasshopper bot flying into the other two with a single kick *Sends an Egg Pawn flying with a single kick *One shots a Large Blue catapiller robot with a single kick *Blocks Rouge's kick with his bare hands *Damages a Phi with a single punch *Damages Tails with a single punch *Makes Tails bounce on the ground with a slam kick *Sends Tails flying with a break dance kick *Sends Emerl flying with a break dance kick *Sends Phi flying to the wall with a break dance kick *Blocks Cheese's Boost and Amy's hammer with his bare hands *Damages Chaos Gamma with a single punch *Knocks down Chaos Gamma with a slam kick *Bodies the Death Egg Robot amplified by the Master Emerald with spin attacks *Hits the Ghost Titan's hand with a spin attack so hard he drops Marine *Blocks Ultimate Emerl's explosion punch with his bare hands *Blocks Ultimate Emerl's enhanced spin attack with his bare hands *Trades physical blows with Jet *Knocks away Silver (Frozen in Ice) with a single kick *Knocks away Metal Sonic with a flying kick *Sends Shadow flying with a single kick *Traded a Homing Attack exchange with Shadow *Moves in a TK field which forces Silver to put more power into it to stop him *Trades blows wit Sir Lancelot *Him Destroying the Extractor will cause an explosion that will swallow up the entire planet *Sends the Egg Dragoon flying so hard with a Homing Attack it causes to have an explosion. the Egg Dragoon tanked its own attack which destroyed a large platform and was amplified by Dark Gaia's energy which can destroy a planet and split it into pieces with its bare hands. Large Planet level feat. *Proven to be physical stronger than Light Gaia who matched Dark Gaia in strength. He also destroyed his meteor attack with a single punch and block his energy beam with his bare hands. Large Planet level feat. *Bodies the Babylon Guardian with physical strikes. Babylon Guardian controls a dimension that contains a sun. Star to Solar System level *Damages a Voxai Overmind leader with a single kick. The Voxai Overmind leaders are empowered by the Great Emeralds which empowered the Cyclone which withstand the wormhole that can blow out the sun. Star level - Solar System feat. *Sends Mecha Knuckles flying with a single spin attack. Knuckles was able to take a black hole which was calc to be Dwarf Star level and consumed a constellation. Dwarf Star - Multi Solar System feat. *As his Classic Self, Easily damages the Egg Mobile with a Homing Attack creating a shockwave. Egg Mobile was a able to take numerous hits from Ultimate Gemerl. Gemerl was amplified by the Chaos Emeralds which are stated have the ultimate power within the series which makes it superior to the Final Egg Blaster which can destroy a gallery of stars in a single shot. Multi-Solar System level feat. *Matches the Egg Robo to the point where it exploded. Its abilities were amplified by hyper go energy which can create a dimension that contained numerous stars in them. Multi-Solar System feat. *Destroys Giant PHR Metal Sonic with a tackle alongside the Avatar SPEED/AGILITY: *Stated to be the fastest twice *Mentioned to be the fastest yet again *Tails mentions he is the fastest *Tails mentions that he moves faster than the rest of the crew *His speed and agility put him above the others *Creates a Sonic Boom. FTS *Moves 2,000 mph *Sideflip dodges flying badniks that move so fast that they leave blurs *Runs extremely fast while holding Elise's hand. Elise mentions she never ran that fast before *Rapidly leaps off falling pieces of the Egg Carrier while carrying elise and moving at high speeds. *Mentions that is body is as nimble as ever *One shots an enhanced Egg Hammer by blitzing him *Dodges a swing from Zomom and the last one with a matrix style dodge *Spin Dash can used Indefinitely *Combines his Slide and Boost to move faster *Proven to be faster than Knuckles yet again *Rapidly does a Homing Attack exchange with Shadow *Tails mentions he is the only person fast enough to catch Shadow *Moves so fast that Tails didn't notice he took the Chili Dog. Tails was able to match his movements in Sonic Colors. *Finds it hard to believe Shadow is faster than him *Shadow admits that he is faster than him. *Metal Sonic is slower than him despite him matching his abilities. Tails back this up *Fights Blaze so fast they create numerous rapid blows that is invisible to the naked eye *Perceives an Extreme Gear being thrown in slow motion. Accelerated Perception *Extra evidence of the lightspeed dash being the speed of light *Keeps up with Gemerl's teleportation a couple of times. FTL speed. *Keeps up with Gemerl's teleportation yet again. FTL speed. *Can move 284,449,623 x FTL *Matches and perceives Chaos Control which allows to user to teleport. FTL reactions and speed. *Travels from the Lost Prologue world to Sand Oasis world in mere seconds.Billions x FTL *Maintains movement in white space a dimension with no time and space. Inaccessible speed. DURABILITY: *Takes a hit from the Death Egg Robot mk.II who can easily shake the ground with a single punch *Tanks Angel Island crushing him *Tanks hits from an Power Ring amped Zazz *Tanks a Black Hole that was calced to be Dwarf Star level *Takes a Hyper-go-on-energy based black hole while half his power was drained from the Final Color Blaster. That Black Hole is Large Star level. *Takes hits from a Voxai Overmind leader. Voxai Overmind are empowered by the Great Emeralds which empowered the Cyclone which allowed it to withstand the Wormhole that can blow out Sun. Star to Solar System level durability. *Takes an energy blast from the Babylon Guardian. Babylon Guardian controls a dimension that contains a sun. Star-Solar System level durability. *Takes hits from the Dark Queen. Her powers were empowered by the Scabbard which controls a dimension that contains a sun. Star to Solar System level durability. *Takes a hit from Shadow *Tanks energy waves from the PHR prototypes *Tanks a reactor explosion *Takes two hits from Infinite. Infinite one shotted ESP Silver with one hand. Sonic's durability > ESP Silver's durability *Tanks Null Space a universe with no time nor space that destroys people that go inside it. Universal durability. *Takes an energy ball from the Time Eater SKILL: *Uses Amy's own Hammer against her *A list of his fighting moves in Sonic the Fighters *Shows off more H2H combat moves *Fights Mecha Sonic in H2H combat *Blocks a Boost Move and Amy's Hammer with his bare hands. H2H combat skills *Combines his breakdance kicks and slam kicks to improve his fighting abilities *Overpowers a Phi with the same abilities in H2H combat. Phi is an expert H2H fighter *Blocks Rouge's kick with his bare hands. H2H combat skills *Overpowers Rouge in H2H combat. Rouge is trained in H2H combat. *Blocks Emerl's spin attack with his bare hands. H2H combat skills *Blocks an Explosion punch with his bare hands. H2H combat skills. *Blocks an enhanced spin attack with his bare hands. H2H combat skills. *Combines his Boost and flying kicks in mid air combat. INTELLIGENCE: *Defeats Light blasting badniks by luring them into each other to crash *Uses the Capsule Mech's own fighting style against him *Times the attack of a Giant Robot's hand and counterattacks *Figures out that Shadow was the one framing him for robbery and destruction *Figures out that Eggman used the Chaos Emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon *Suggest that Knuckles finds the key to the security door since he is a treasure hunter *Easily understands Tails plan someone with super intelligence *Figures out how to use Chaos Control and uses it to escape death *Figures out that the explosions is what caused the Giant Snake to be awake *Uses the Light Orbs to lure Iblis in *Lures Master Zik into a Blender Hole *Comes up with a quick plan to save everyone who can't fly *Figures out the fighting style of Death Egg Robot (Master Emerald amp) and counters it *Devises a plan to counterattack Metal Sonic *Figures out the flaw in Zavok's fighting style *Teaches the Avatar on Metal Sonic's fighting style *Explains a offensive and defensive strategy on how Blaze and him can fight the Egg Wizard without getting in each others way along with conserving energy and using their best moves. *He knows how Evaporation works *Figures out Sir Gawain's fighting style is all on power just like the main series Knuckles *Mentions he can counterattack the Dark Queen's fighting style with timing MISCELLANEOUS: *Extra proof of him holding back on his abilities *Picks up signature moves during his battles *Resist mind control from the Overmind. They said he has a will of his own meaning it was not the Chaos Emerald that protected him from their mind controlling powers. *His great control over chaos energy prevents the universe from being shattered *Slides on Water *Masters an extreme gear that lacks manuverability *Pull off the same wind blitzing move that Jet performed. This time he was able to create a tornado when he hits his target. same one that blows away E-1000 Robots simultaneously. *Mentions the 06 events *Admits that is Classic Self is from another dimension. This is due to the fact that the Time Eater was changing the past and not only that remembers his past adventures when he was classic sonic back in his day. *Mentions the events of All Stars Racing transformed *Has the same profile as his Classic Self implying they are equals. Here is more proof of the Classic cast being past versions of the Modern Cast. *Fist Bump *Infinite mentions he fights better than the others that he fought. (This would imply the numerous resistance soldiers, Omega and ESP Silver) *Doesn't find Metal Sonic or Zavok to be a threat HAX: *Sonic Sense detects danger when he sneezes similar to Spider-Man's "Spider-Sense" *Spin Dash creates energy around him that creates a mini tornado if anyone touches it *Insta Shield makes him immune to damage *Jade Wisp can turn you into a ghost and steal other power ups *Drill Wisp gives automated boost and invincibility *White Wisp can boost attack power and speed *Power Rings can amplify your abilities *Slugger and Elf outfits amplify his abilities